F I C Adaptada Tramas da Sorte
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Dimitri Belikov tem apenas duas regras em sua vida: viver sozinho e jamais fugir do perigo. Mas, quando ele aceita investigar o desaparecimento da filha de um amigo, provavelmente sequestrada por uma organização criminosa, ele abre uma exceção e decide pedir auxílio...à polícia. A tenente Rose Hathaway também tem uma regra: trabalhar com foco na investigação. Entretanto ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Tramas da Sorte.  
**Autora:** Nora Roberts.  
**Adaptadora:** Jennifer.  
**Shipper:** Dimitri e Rose.  
**Gênero:** Romance, UA, lemons, drama.  
**Censura: NC-17  
Sinopse:**Dimitri Belikov tem apenas duas regras em sua vida: viver sozinho e jamais fugir do perigo. Mas, quando ele aceita investigar o desaparecimento da filha de um amigo, provavelmente sequestrada por uma organização criminosa, ele abre uma exceção e decide pedir auxílio...à polícia. A tenente Rose Hathaway também tem uma regra: trabalhar com foco na investigação. Entretanto, a proximidade de Dimitri a está afastando de seu objetivo. Afinal, ele é tão espontâneo, tão imprevisível, tão... sexy! E quando estão juntos, ela sente uma estranha febre se apoderando de seu corpo. Mesmo com toda pressão da investigação, Dimitri e Rose sabem que o fascínio que sentem um pelo outro é muito mais forte do que a mera atração pelo perigo. Mas será que conseguirão viver essa intensa paixão em meio a ameaças invisíveis?

**Prólogo**.

Não era um lugar muito agradável para se encontrar com um informante. Uma noite fria, uma rua escura, com cheiro de whisky e suor, que se filtrava através das rachaduras da porta do bar que tinha a suas costas. Dimitri pegou um charuto fino enquanto estudava o saco de ossos que havia vendido algumas informações importantes a ele. Ainda que tivesse pouco que olhar: baixo, magro e feio como o pecado. À brilhante luz do cartaz de néon que tinha por trás deles, seu informante parecia quase cômico.

Mas o assunto que os ocupava não tinha nada de engraçado.

- Foi difícil encontrar você, Billings.

- Sei, sei… - Billings mordiscou um dedo sujo e olhou ambos os lados da rua. - É uma maneira de me manter saudável. Ouvi dizer que andava me procurando – observou Dimitri um instante e depois desviou o olhar. - Um homem em minha posição tem de ter cuidado, sabe? O que quer comprar não é barato. E é perigoso. Me sentiria melhor com "minha" policial. Normalmente trabalho com ela, mas não pude encontrá-la durante todo o dia.

- Eu me sentiria melhor sem sua policial. E sou eu quem paga –para ilustrar a afirmação, pegou duas notas de cinqüenta dólares do bolso da camisa.

Viu nos olhos de Billings o brilho da cobiça. Dimitri podia ser um homem acostumado a se arriscar, mas não era do seu estilo pagar por uma mercadoria que ainda nãe recebera. Por isso, manteve o dinheiro fora do alcance do informante.

- Falo melhor com uma bebida – com a cabeça Billings assinalou a porta do bar.

O riso de uma mulher, alto e agudo, atravessou o cristal como um disparo.

- Pois para mim parece que você esta falando perfeitamente bem – Dimitri observou que o homem era um feixe de nervos. Quase podia ouvir o som de seus ossos se chocando um contra o outro enquanto ele retorcia a perna. Se não insistisse nesse momento, ia sair correndo como um coelho assustado. Tinha chegado longe demais e tinha muito em jogo para perdê-lo agora. - Me diga o que preciso saber, e depois convidarei você para uma bebida.

- Não é da região.

- Não – Dimitri ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou. - E isso representa algum problema?

- Nenhum. É até melhor. Se souberem de você... - Billings esfregou a boca com as costas da mão. - Bem, você parece ser capaz de ser cuidar.

- Já o fiz em mais de uma ocasião – deu uma última tragada antes de atirar o charuto em um esgoto - Informação, Billings – para demonstrar sua boa fé, estendeu uma das notas. - Vamos direto ao ponto.

No momento em que Billings estendia os dedos ansiosos, o ar frio foi quebrado pelo som de rodas freando sobre o asfalto.

Dimitri não teve que ler o terror nos olhos de Bilings. A adrenalina e o instinto entraram em ação como o coice de uma mula. Quando os primeiros tiros ecoaram, ele ja estava mergulhando em busca de abrigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Rose não considerava importante estar aborrecida. Depois de um dia duro, um pouco de tédio era bem-vindo, já que dava a sua mente e a seu corpo a oportunidade de recarregar. Não importava acabar um turno de dez horas depois de uma esgotante semana de sessenta horas e entrar em um vestido de noite e usar sapatos com saltos de dez centímetros. Nem sequer se queixava por estar num banquete no salão do Brown House enquanto um discurso depois de outro lhe esgotava a mente.

O que importava era que seu companheiro deslizava a mão por sua coxa embaixo da toalha de mesa de linho branco.

Os homens eram tão previsíveis…

Ergueu o copo de vinho e, movendo-se no assento, roçou a orelha de seu par com o nariz.

- Adrian?

- Mmm? – os dedos subiram um pouco mais.

- Se não tirar sua mão… digamos nos próximos dois segundos… vou fincar com muita força o garfo de sobremesa sobre ela. Vai se machucar, Adrian – se recostou e bebeu um gole de vinho, sorrindo acima do borda da taça enquanto ele arqueava uma sobrancelha - Vai demorar um mês para poder voltar a jogar golfe.

Adrian Ivashkov, solteiro cobiçado, temido promotor e convidado de honra no Banquete da Escola de advogados de Denver, sabia como manejar as mulheres. E estava há meses tentando se certificar do melhor jeito de manejar aquela mulher.

- Rose… - suspirou, presenteando-a com seu sorriso mais encantador e brilhante - Quase terminamos por aqui. Por que não vamos para minha casa? Podemos… - no ouvido sussurrou uma sugestão descritiva, imaginativa e, com toda certeza, anatomicamente impossível.

O som de um celular tocando poupou Rose de ter que responder e a Adrian o salvou de ver-se submetido a um pequeno procedimento cirúrgico. Vários dos convidados que compartilhavam a mesa se moveram para verificar seus bolsos e bolsas. Com uma inclinação de cabeça ela se levantou.

- Perdão. Creio que é o meu – afastou com uma oscilação sutil de quadris e de suas longas pernas. Aquele corpo no interior de um vestido vermelho, com as costas nuas, fez que mais de uma cabeça se voltasse. A pressão arterial de alguns se elevou. As fantasias entraram em erupção.

Consciente das reações que provocava, mas indiferente a elas, saiu do salão e atravessou o vestíbulo para os telefones. Abriu a bolsa de noite, que continha um pó compacto, lápis de lábios, seu distintivo, dinheiro de emergência e sua nove milímetros, extraiu uma moeda de quatro centavos e realizou o telefonema.

- Hathaway – enquanto escutava, jogou para trás seu cabelo castanho escuro e revirou os olhos de uma tonalidade castanha aleonada - Estou indo para lá – desligou, voltou-se e viu que Adrian Ivashkov avançava em sua direção. Com objetividade teve que reconhecer que era um homem atraente com o aspecto muito distinto. Era realmente uma pena que por dentro ele fosse tão comum - Sinto muito Adrian. Tenho que ir.

A irritação fez que ele franzisse o cenho. Em sua casa estava preparada uma garrafa de conhaque Napoleão, lenha para acender a lareira e uns lençóis de cetim.

- Vamos, Rose, ninguém poderá substituir você?

- Não – o trabalho era sua prioridade, sempre. - Ainda bem que tem ficar aqui Adrian. Pode desfrutar do resto da festa.

Mas ele não pensava em se render com tanta facilidade. Acompanhou-a pelo vestíbulo até a noite de outono.

- Por que não volta quando tiver terminado? Podemos continuar onde o paramos.

- Não paramos em lugar nenhum, Adrian – entregou o ticket do estacionamento a um manobrista - Deve aprender a abandonar uma guerra quando esta já está perdida, não penso em começar nada com você – suspirou quando ele a envolveu com um braço.

- Vamos, Rose, esta noite você não veio apenas comer essas boas iguarias e escutar os intermináveis discursos de um grupo de advogados – baixou a cabeça e murmurou junto a seus lábios - não usou este vestido para me manter longe de você. O colocou para me deixar louco e conseguiu.

A leve irritação que sentia aumentou.

- Estou aqui nessa noite porque respeito você como advogado – a rápida cotovelada que ela deu nas costelas o deixou sem ar e o obrigou a retroceder um passo - E porque pensei que poderíamos passar juntos uma noite agradável. O que visto é assunto meu, Ivashkov, mas não o escolhi para que pudesse me apalpar por baixo da mesa nem para que fizesse uma sugestão ridícula sobre como poderia passar o resto da noite.

Não gritava, mas também não se preocupava em manter a voz baixa. Nela trilava a ira, como gelo sob o nevoeiro. Consternado, Adrian ajeitou o nó de sua gravata e olhou para direita e esquerda.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rose, calma.

- Pensava em recomendar o mesmo a você – disse com doçura.

Ainda que o manobrista fosse todo olhos e ouvidos, com educação pigarreou. Rose se voltou para aceitar as chaves.

- Obrigado – ofereceu um sorriso e uma gorjeta generosa.

O sorriso fez que o coração do jovem se acelerasse e que não olhasse a nota antes de guardá-la no bolso. Estava demasiado ocupado sonhando.

- Ah… conduza com cuidado, senhorita. E volte cedo.

- Obrigado – jogou o cabelo para trás e com fluidez sentou diante do volante do Mustang conversível - Nos veremos nos tribunais, promotor - arrancou e se foi.

O palco dos crimes, fosse na rua ou dentro de um lar, num meio urbano, suburbano ou no campo, tinham uma coisa em comum: a aura de morte. Como policial com quase dez anos de experiência, Rose tinha aprendido a reconhece-la, absorve-la e arquivá-la, enquanto se dedicava ao procedimento preciso e mecânico da investigação.

Ao chegar, já tinham isolado meio quarteirão. O fotógrafo da polícia tinha terminado e estava guardando seu equipamento. O corpo tinha sido identificado. Por isso a haviam chamado.

Havia três patrulhas com as luzes acesas cujos rádios não deixavam de emitir ruídos. A morte sempre atraía espectadores, que se apertavam por trás da fita de isolamento amarela, ansiosos para dar uma olhada na morte para reafirmar que se achavam com vida e ilesos.

Como a noite era fresca, antes de sair do carro, pegou o chale que tinha jogado no assento traseiro. A seda afastou o frio de seus braços e costas. Mostrando o distintivo ao policial novato que controlava a multidão, agachou-se para atravessar a barricada. Sentiu-se agradecida ao ver Stan, um policial veterano que tinha o dobro de tempo de carreira que ela e não tinha pressa para pendurar seu uniforme.

- Tenente – a saudou, depois sacou um lenço e realizou uma tentativa valente de limpar o nariz.

-O que temos, Stan?

- O morto estava diante da porta do bar falando quando apareceu um carro – guardou o lenço no bolso - As testemunhas dizem que o carro apareceu a toda velocidade, em direção norte, e lançou uma descarga de balas sem parar.

- Algum pedestre ferido? – podia cheirar o sangue, ainda que já não fosse fresco.

- Não. Alguns cortes pelos vidros que voaram, isso é tudo. Eles acertaram o alvo. – olhou acima do ombro - Ele não teve nenhuma chance, tenente. Sinto muito.

- Eu também, eu também – baixou a vista até o corpo estendido sobre o cimento manchado. Na vida já tinha sido pouca coisa, e nesse momento era ainda menos. Tinha um metro sessenta e cinco, cinqüenta quilos de importância, todo ossos e com uma cara que até a uma mãe teria custado amar.

Wild Hill Billings, as vezes cafetão, as vezes trapaceiro, sempre informante.

Mas, maldição, era seu informante.

- E a pericia?

- Já estiveram por aqui – confirmou Stan - Estamos prontos para colocá-lo no gelo.

- Então pode faze-lo. Tem uma lista de testemunhas?

- Sim, a maioria não serve para nada. Era um carro negro ou azul. Um bêbado afirma que era uma carroça dirigida por demônios de fogo - Jurou com um humor característico dos veteranos, conhecendo o suficiente a Rose para saber que não se ofenderia.

- Vamos ver o que podemos conseguir – estudou a multidão... habituais de bares, adolescentes em procura de ação, alguns sem lar e ...

Suas antenas vibraram ao fixar a vista em um homem. Diferente dos outros, não tinha os olhos carregados de repulsa ou excitação. Estava relaxado, com a jaqueta de couro aberta ao vento, revelando uma camisa de flanela e o reflexo de prata de uma corrente. Seu corpo alto e magro lheu deu a impressão de agilidade. Jeans apertados e desbotados cobriam as pernas compridas até as botas de combate. O cabelo castanho se agitava com a brisa e se encrespava em cima do pescoço.

Fumava um charuto fino e observava o palco tal como tinham feito os olhos de Rose. A luz não era boa, mas chegou à conclusão de que estava um pouco bronzeado, o que se encaixava muito bem com o rosto bem definido. Os olhos eram profundos, o nariz longo. A boca era forte, dessas que pareciam a ponto de exibir uma careta desdenhosa com facilidade.

O instinto a impulsionou a catalogá-lo como um profissional, antes que movesse os olhos e os fixasse nela com um impacto parecido ao de um poderoso murro.

- Quem é o cowboy, Stan?

- O… Oh – a cara cansada de Stan se enrugou no que poderia ter sido um sorriso - Uma testemunha – informou; dava a impressão de que o tipo combinaria perfeitamente com um Stetson e um cavalo

- E? – não virou a vista quando a equipe forense se ocupou do corpo. Não era necessário.

- É o único que nos deu uma história coerente – Stan sacou um bloco de notas, umedeceu o polegar e passou algumas folhas. - Diz que se tratava de um sedan Buick 91, com placa do Colorado com as letras ACF. Diz que não pôde ver os números, porque estava com as luzes apagadas e estava ocupado procurando cobertura. Segundo ele, a arma soou como uma AK-47.

- Soou? - "interessante", pensou. Em nenhum momento apartou os olhos dos da testemunha - Talvez… - calou ao ver seu capitão cruzar a rua. O capitão Christian Ozera foi diretamente para a testemunha, moveu a cabeça, sorriu e o envolveu no equivalente masculino a um abraço. Trocaram-se várias palmadas nas costas. Ao que parece o capitão se encarrega dele neste momento. Rose guardou sua curiosidade como se fosse um prato extraordinário para saborear mais adiante - Terminamos aqui, Stan.

Dimitri estava observando ela desde o momento que viu uma perna longa e esbelta sair pela porta do Mustang. Valia a pena olhar uma mulher como aquela, mesmo naquela situação. Gostou dos seus movimentos, com uma graça atlética e concisa que não desperdiçava nem tempo nem energia. E, com certeza, tinha gostado da sua aparência. Seu corpo pequeno, cuidado e sexy, tinha curvas suficientes para avivar o apetite de um homem, e com toda aquela seda vermelha agitando ao vento… o cabelo castanho escuro, ladeando um rosto digno de se guardar num camafeu, contribuiria para que um homem olhasse com mais interesse para ela do que as jóias antigas de sua avó.

Era uma noite fresca, mas uma só olhada naquela mulher fez com que Dimitri sentisse calor.

Não era um jeito ruim de manter-se abrigado enquanto aguarda, já que, nas melhores circunstâncias, não era um homem que gostava de esperar.

Não ficou surpreso quando ela mostrou o distintivo ao jovem policial que fazia o cerco. Ela tinha uma beleza com a autoridade sobre seus exuberantes ombros de nadadora. Acendeu um charuto e imaginou que seria uma ajudante do promotor do distrito, depois compreendeu o erro cometido ao ver que se punha a conversar com Stan.

Ela tinha a palavra tira escrita na testa.

Menos de trinta anos, talvez um metro sessenta e cinco sem aqueles saltos altos. Era evidente que os policiais cada dia ficavam mais interessantes.

Da maneira que esperou, analisando a cena, os restos de Wild Hill Billings não lhe inspiravam nenhum tipo de sentimentos. O homem nesse momento não lhe servia.

Logo descobriria outra coisa, ou a outra pessoa. Dimitri Belikov não era um homem que deixasse que um assassinato se interpusesse em seu caminho.

Quando sentiu o olhar dela, deu uma tragada preguiçosa e soltou a fumaça. Depois moveu os olhos até que se encontraram com os da mulher. A contração que experimentou nas entranhas foi inesperada… espontânea e puramente sexual. O momento fugaz em que sua mente ficou mais limpa do que um cristal foi mais do que inesperado. Não tinha precedente. Foi um choque de poderes. Ela deu um passo para ele. Dimitri soltou o ar que não sabia que tinha estado contendo.

A preocupação que o embargava facilitou que Christian pudesse se aproximar pelas costas e o surpreendesse.

- Dimitri! Filho de uma cadela!

Este se voltou, preparado para qualquer coisa. Mas a fria intensidade de seus olhos se desvaneceu num sorriso que poderia ter derretido a qualquer mulher situada a vinte passos.

- Ozera – na relaxada calidez que reservava aos amigos, Dimitri lhe devolveu o abraço de urso antes de retroceder para observá-lo. Não via Christian fazia quase dez anos. Aliviou-o comprovar que tinha mudado tão pouco - Ainda segue com essa cara bonita, heim?

- E você ainda dá a impressão de que acaba de sair das montanhas. Deus, fico contente de ver você. Quando chegou a cidade?

- Faz alguns dias. Queria ocupar-me de um assunto antes de telefonar para você.

Christian olhou em direção do furgão da polícia forense.

- Seu assunto era esse?

- Parte. Alegro-me de que tenha vindo tão cedo.

- Sim – observou Rose e reconheceu sua presença com um aceno imperceptível - Dimitri, chamou o policial ou um amigo?

- Não é tão ruim que seja ambos – olhou o pouco que sobrara do charuto, atirou-o na sarjeta e o apagou com a bota.

- Matou aquele sujeito? - fez a pergunta com tanta naturalidade que Dimitri voltou a sorrir. Sabia que Christian não teria movido um cabelo se tivesse confessado nesse momento e lugar.

- Não.

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Sim.

- Por que não espera no carro? Estarei com você em um minuto.

- Capitão Christian Ozera – Dimitri moveu a cabeça e riu entre dentes. Ainda que passasse da meia-noite, achava-se tão alerta como relaxado, com uma xícara de café ruim na mão e as botas apoiadas na escrivaninha de Christian. -Quem diria?

- Pensava que estava se dedicando aos cavalos e ao gado em Wyoming.

- E o faço. De vez em quando.

- O que aconteceu com seu título de advogado?

- Tenho ele guardado em algum lugar.

- E as forças aéreas?

- Continuo voando. O que passa é que já não uso uniforme. Quanto tempo demorará para trazer essa pizza?

- O suficiente para que chegue fria e não se possa comer –Christian se reclinou em sua cadeira. Sentia-se à vontade no escritório. Estava à vontade na rua. E tal como vinha acontecendo a mais de vinte anos, desde a escola primária, sentia-se à vontade com Dimitri - Não chegou a ver a quem disparou?

- Diabos, Ozera, tive sorte de conseguir distinguir o carro antes de morder o asfalto para me proteger. Ainda que também não acredito que isso ajude muito, já que o mais provável é de que fosse roubado.

- A tenente Hathaway está pesquisando. Por que não me conta que fazia com Wild Hill?

- Ele entrou em contato comigo. Tenho… - calou quando Rose entrou. Não tinha se preocupado em bater na porta e trazia uma caixa plana de papelão.

- Pediu pizza? – deixou a caixa na mesa de Christian e estendeu uma mão - Dez dólares, Ozera.

- Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri é um velho amigo – pegou dez dólares da carteira.

- Senhor Belikov – depois de dobrar o dinheiro com meticulosidade e guardá-lo na bolsa de lantejoulas, depositou a mesma, sobre as pastas.

- Senhorita Hathaway.

- Tenente Hathaway – corrigiu. Levantou a tampa da caixa, analisou os ingredientes e escolheu uma fatia - Pelo que entendi estava na cena do crime.

- Pelo jeito é o que parece - baixou as pernas da escrivaninha para adiantar seu torso e pegar também um pedaço da pizza. Captou a fragrância dela acima da pizza. Era muito mais tentadora.

-O brigado – murmurou Rose quando Christian lhe passou um guardanapo. - Fico me perguntando o que fazia participando de um tiroteio com meu informante.

- Seu informante? – Dimitri estreitou os olhos.

- Exato – Rose reparou na cor de seus olhos, eram escuros como a noite. E nesse momento eram tão frios como o vento que soprava contra a janela.

- Hill me contou que passou o dia inteiro tentando falar com seu contato policial.

- Fazia um trabalho de campo. - Dimitri arqueou as sobrancelhas e percorrel o olhar pela seda vermelha.

- Campo?

- A tenente Hathaway dedicou todo o dia a rastrear uma operação de drogas – interveio Christian - E bem, garotos, por que não começamos de novo desde o princípio?

- Bem – Rose deixou o pedaço pela metade dentro da caixa, limpou os dedos e tirou o chale.

Dimitri apertou os dentes para evitar que a língua caísse. Como ela lhe dava as costas, teve o doloroso prazer de avaliar quanto sedutora podia ser suas costas nuas, o quanto era esbelta, reta e emoldurada entre seda de cor vermelha.

Depois de deixar o chale sobre um arquivador, Rose recuperou seu pedaço de pizza e se sentou no canto da escrivaninha de Christian.

Dimitri se deu conta que ela era consciente do que fazia a um homem. Podia ver esse conhecimento feminino em seus olhos. Sempre tinha acreditado que cada mulher conhecia qual era seu arsenal, mas era um osso duro quando uma mulher se encontrava tão bem armada como aquela.

- Wild Hill, senhor Belikov… - começou Rose - Que fazia com ele?

- Conversava – sabia que a resposta era arredia, mas nesse momento tentava julgar se tinha algo entre a sexy tenente e seu velho amigo. Seu velho e casado amigo. Aliviou-o e o surpreendeu um pouco não perceber a mínima atração entre eles.

- Sobre o que? – a voz de Rose seguia sendo paciente, inclusive agradável. Como se interrogasse um menino pequeno com uma deficiência mental.

- A vítima era o informante de Rose – recordou Christian a Dimitri - Se ela quiser o caso…

- E o quero.

- Então é seu.

Para ganhar tempo, Dimitri pegou outra fatia de pizza. Ia ter que fazer algo que odiava e que lhe deixava com um nó na garganta. Pedir ajuda. E para obtê-la teria que compartilhar o que sabia.

- Demorei dois dias em localizar Billings e convencê-lo a falar comigo – também tinha custado duzentos dólares em subornos para limpar o caminho, mas não era um sujeito que contava o preço até o resultado final. - Estava nervoso, realmente não queria falar até ter ao lado a presença de seu contato policial. Assim que o tentei – olhou a Rose. Deu-se conta de que estava exausta. Demorara a detectar a fadiga, mas estava ali… na ligeira queda das pálpebras, nas leves sombras que tinha sob os olhos - Lamento que o tenha perdido, mas não acredito que sua presença tivesse mudado algo.

- Nunca saberemos, não é verdade? – não permitiria que o pesar nublasse sua voz ou seu juízo - Por que tomou tantas providências para contatar Hill?

- Havia uma garota que trabalhava para ele. Jade. Provavelmente este seja seu nome profissional.

- Sim – Rose assentiu - Loira, pequena, cara de menina. A prenderam algumas vezes pelo que fazia na rua. Terei que comprovar, mas creio que faz umas quatro ou cinco semanas que não aparece pela noite.

- Encaixa – Dimitri se levantou para encher a xícara de café -Billings conseguiu um trabalho para ela faz aproximadamente nesse tempo. No cinema – deu um gole e se voltou - Não falo de Hollywood, e sim de material pesado para espectadores particulares e o com dinheiro bastante para comprar esses pratos fortes. Fitas de vídeo para aficionado em coisas mais fortes – encolheu os ombros e se sentou outra vez - Não posso dizer que me incomoda, acredito que são pessoas adultas e responsáveis por elas mesmas. Ainda que eu prefira o sexo pessoalmente.

- Mas não falamos de você, senhor Belikov.

- Oh, não tem que me chamar de senhor, tenente. Parece frio quando tratamos temas tão incandescentes – se recostou com um sorriso no rosto. Por razões que não ia se preocupar em explorar agora, tinha vontade de sacudir aquela fachada - Bem, o resultado é que algo assustou Jade e ela desapareceu. Não faço parte dos que pensam que uma prostituta tem um coração de ouro, mas ao menos esta tinha consciência. Enviou uma carta ao senhor Frank Cook e senhora - olhou a Christian - Frank e Tasha Cook.

- Tasha? – Christian ergueu as sobrancelhas - Tasha e Frank?

- Os mesmos – o sorriso de Dimitri era irônico - Mais velhos amigos, tenente. Há um milhão de anos tive o que se poderia chamar.. uma amizade íntima com a senhora Cook. Mas como ela é uma mulher com juízo sensato, casou-se com Frank, estabeleceu-se em Alburquerque e teve um casal de lindos filhos.

Rose se moveu e cruzou as pernas com um roçar de seda. Notou que o cordão de prata que sobressaía acima da camisa de Dimitri era uma medalha de São Cristóvão, o santo padroeiro dos viajantes. Perguntou-se se o senhor Belikov sentia a necessidade de proteção espiritual.

- Suponho que isto nos conduz a outra parte que não seja o caminho das recordações, verdade?

- Oh, conduz justo até a porta de sua delegacia, tenente. Apenas gosto de algumas voltas de vez em quando – pegou um charuto e o passou por seus dedos longos antes de pegar o isqueiro - Faz um mês, a filha mais velha de Tasha… Elizabeth. Chegou a conhecer a Liz, Christian?

Christian negou com a cabeça. Não estava gostando para onde se conduzia à conversa.

- Não a vejo desde que usava fraldas. Quantos anos têm agora, doze?

- Treze. Recém feitos – acendeu o isqueiro e aspirou o charuto. Ainda que sabia que a fumaça não eliminaria o sabor amargo de sua garganta - Preciosa, como sua mãe. Também com o temperamento aceso como o de Tasha. Teve alguns problemas em casa, desses que imagino que a maioria das famílias experimenta de vez em quando. Mas Liz decidiu ir embora.

- Ela fugiu de sua casa? – Rose compreendia muito bem a mentalidade dos jovens que decidiam fugir.

- Meteu algumas coisas em sua mochila e foi embora. Não é errado dizer que há algumas semanas Tasha e Frank estão vivendo num inferno. Chamaram à polícia, mas a via oficial não os levou a nenhuma parte – exalou a fumaça. - Sem querer ofender. Dez dias atrás me chamaram.

- Por que? – inquiriu Rose.

- Já disse. Somos amigos.

- Costuma procurar a ladrões e esquivar-se de balas pelos amigos?

- Faço favores as pessoas - pensou que o sarcasmo não lhe caia mal. Uma arma a mais em seu arsenal.

- É um investigador com licença?

Com os lábios apertados, Dimitri estudou a ponta do charuto.

- Não sou muito aficionado às licenças. Consegui algumas informações e tive um pouco de sorte em rastreá-la pelo norte. Depois os Cook receberam a carta de Jade – apertou o charuto com os dente e sacou uma folha dobrada com desenhos florais do bolso interior da calça - Ganhara tempo se a ler você mesmo –disse, passando-a para Christian.

Rose levantou e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Christian enquanto lia.

Era um gesto curiosamente íntimo, mas assexual. Dimitri chegou à conclusão de que se tratava de um gesto que falava de amizade e confiança.

A caligrafia era tão atraente como o papel mas o conteúdo não tinha nada que ver com flores e fantasias infantis.

Estimados senhor e senhora Cook:

Conheci a Liz em Denver. É uma garota muito agradável. Sei que lamenta muito ter ido embora e agora ela regressaria para a casa se pudesse. Eu a ajudaria, mas tenho de sair da cidade.

Liz está metida em problemas. Eu deveria ir à polícia, mas estou muito assustada… alem disso, não creio que escutassem a alguém como eu. Sua filha não encaixa nesta vida, mas não a deixam ir. É jovem, e tão bonita, e creio que estão ganhando muito dinheiro com os filmes. Eu estou nesta vida há cinco anos, mas algumas das coisas que querem que façamos para a câmera me deixam de cabelos em pé.

Me parece que mataram uma das garotas, por isso eu vou embora antes de que me matem. Liz me deu seu endereço e me pediu que eu escrevesse para dizer que sentia muito. Está assustada para valer e espero que a encontrem bem.

Jade.

P.D. Têm um lugar nas montanhas onde fazem os filmes. E um apartamento na Segunda Avenida.

Christian não devolveu a carta, e sim a deixou em sua escrivaninha. Tinha uma filha. Pensou em Allison, doce, alegre e com seis anos, e engoliu a ira.

- Poderia ter ido a minha casa com isso. Tinha que ter ido.

- Estou acostumado a trabalhar sozinho – deu uma tragada no charuto antes de apagá-lo - Em qualquer caso, iria falar com você depois de resolver algumas coisas. Consegui o nome do cafetão de Jade e queria tirar alguma informação dele.

- E agora está morto – manifestou Rose com voz impassível enquanto girava o corpo para olhar pela janela de Christian.

- Sim – Dimitri estudou seu perfil. Não era apenas raiva que emana dela. Havia muito mais - Deve ter corrido a conversa que eu o andava procurando e o fato que ele estava disposto a falar comigo, me faz pensar que estamos tratando de um lixo bem relacionado e que nem pisca antes de matar.

- É um assunto policial, Dimitri – murmurou Christian.

- Não discuto isso – pronto para pactuar, estendeu as mãos - Também é um assunto pessoal. Vou continuar pesquisando,Ozera. Não há nenhuma lei contra isso. Sou o representante dos Cook… seu advogado, se precisamos uma desculpa legal.

- É o que é? – com as emoções outra vez controladas, Rose o olhou. - É advogado?

- Quando me convém. Não desejo interferir na investigação – disse a Christian - Quero à menina de volta, a salvo, junto a Tasha e Frank. Darei toda minha cooperação. Qualquer coisa que saiba, vocês também saberão. Mas deve de ser recíproco. Me passe um policial que possa trabalhar comigo, Christian –esboçou um leve sorriso, como se o divertisse a idéia - E você deveria saber o quanto odeio solicitar um colega oficial para um trabalho. Mas aqui quem importa é Liz. Sabe que sou bom –aproximou o corpo - Sabe que não fugirei. Me dê seu melhor homem e agarraremos esses canalhas.

Christian levou os dedos a seus olhos cansados. Sabia que podia ordenar que Dimitri que abandonasse o caso. E que perderia seu tempo. Também podia se negar a cooperar, a compartilhar qualquer informação que o departamento descobrisse. Sim, sabia que Dimitri era bom, e tinha uma idéia do tipo de trabalho que tinha realizado como militar.

Não seria a primeira vez que Christian Ozera pulava as regras. Tomada à decisão, indicou a Rose.

- Ela é meu melhor homem.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

Se um homem devia ter uma parceira, era melhor que ela fosse mesmo bonita. De qualquer modo, Dimitri não pensava trabalhar com Rose, mas sim através dela. Seria sua ligação com a parte oficial da investigação. Manteria a palavra -sempre o fazia, exeto quando não fazia-, e lhe passaria qualquer informação que descobrisse. Ainda que não esperasse que ela pudesse fazer muita coisa uma vez que a recebesse.

Só tinha um punhado de polícias que Dimitri respeitava, com Ozera encabeçando a lista. No referente a tenente Hathaway, imaginou que seria decorativa, de certa ajuda ou um pouco mais.

O distintivo, o corpo e o sarcasmo provavelmente deveria servir para alguma coisa quando tivessem que entrevistar um possível contato.

Ao menos tinha podido dormir seis horas. Não tinha protestado quando Christian insistiu que deixasse o hotel e se alojasse na casa dos Ozera o tempo que durasse sua estadia. Ele gostava das famílias, ao menos as de outras pessoas, e tinha curiosidade por conhecer a mulher de Christian.

Não pôde assistir seu casamento. Mesmo não muito aficionado à pompa das cerimônias, teria ido. Mas era um longo trajeto desde Beirut até Denver, e naquela época estava ocupado com terroristas.

Lissa o encantou. Nem tinha se aborrecido quando o marido apareceu com um desconhecido as duas da manhã. Enfurnada em um roupão de flanela, tinha oferecido o quarto de hóspedes, com a sugestão de que se quisesse dormir, era melhor tampar a cabeça com o travesseiro. Ao que parecia os meninos acordavam as sete para ir ao colégio.

Tinha dormido como uma pedra, e quando os gritos e os sons de pés o acordaram, tinha seguido o conselho de sua anfitriã e desfrutado de outro sonho com a cabeça enterrada.

Fortalecido com um excelente café da manhã com três xícaras de café de primeira, fato pelo qual se apaixonou pela babá dos Ozera, estava pronto para ir para o trabalho.

Seu acordo Christian faria que sua primeira parada fosse da delegacia de polícia. Veria Rose, se interaria das pessoas que tinham contato com Billings e seguiria seu caminho.

Aparentemente seu amigo dirigia o departamento autoritariamente. Se ouvia um ruído habitual de telefones, teclados e vozes alteradas. E reinava a mistura habitual com o odor de café, desinfetante e corpos suados. Mas também imperava a sensação de eficácia.

O sargento da recepção tinha anotado o nome de Dimitri assim que chegou entregou um crachá de visitante para ele e lhe indicou como chegar ao escritório de Rose. Duas portas adiante, por um corredor estreito. Encontrou-o. Estava fechado, assim chamou duas vezes antes de abrir. Soube que ela estava presente antes de vê-la. Sentiu o aroma que vinha dela, tal como um lobo cheira a sua parceira. Ou a sua presa.

Já não usava um vestido de seda, ainda que parecesse mais uma modelo do que uma policial. As calças e o terninho sob medida de cor cinza sob nenhum conceito sugeriam masculinidade. Nem ele achava que ela queria negar o proprio sexo, pois complementara o terninho com uma blusa rosa e um broche na lapela com forma de estrela. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança complicada que emoldurava seu rosto com suavidade. Em suas orelhas brilhavam duas argolas de ouro.

O resultado era bastante comportado e poderia estar sendo usado por qualquer tia solteirona, apesar de que, nela, parecia irradiar sexo .

- Hathaway.

- Belikov – lhe indicou uma cadeira - Sente-se.

Havia apenas uma sobrando, de encosto reto,de madeira. Dimitri viroua e montou nela com as pernas abertas. Notou que sua sala era a metade da de Christian, e organizada de forma impecável. Os arquivadores estavam fechados, os papéis ordenados, os lápis bem apontados. Tinha uma planta em um canto, por trás da escrivaninha, e não lhe coube dúvida de que a regava meticulosamente. Não tinha fotos de família ou de amigos. O único ponto de cor na sala pequena e sem janela era um quadro abstrato de tonalidades azuis, verdes e de cor que se chocavam e guerreavam umas com as outras, em vez de se mesclarem.

Algo institivo lhe disse que se adequava muito bem a ela.

- E então – se adiantou um pouco - Verificou a placa do carro?

- Não precisei. Apareceu no relatório desta manhã – ofereceu sua cópia .- As onze da noite foi declarado seu roubo. Os donos tinham ido jantar, e ao sair do restaurante descobriram que já não estava lá. Os doutores Walmir, um casal de dentistas que celebrava seu quinto aniversário. Parecem limpos.

- Provavelmente estejam – pôs a folha sobre a mesa. Na realidade, em nenhum momento imaginou que iria encontrar uma conexão com o carro.- Ele já apareceu?

- Não. Tenho o histórico de Jade, se lhe interessa – depois de deixar o outro documento em seu lugar, recolheu uma pasta - Janice Willowby. Vinte e dois anos. Um par de detenções por prostituição… algumas apreensões quando menor pela mesma causa. Uma detenção por posse, sendo menor, quando encontraram alguns de cigarros de maconhas em sua bolsa. Passou por todas as dependências dos serviços sociais, até que fez vinte anos e voltou as ruas.

- Tem família? – Não era uma história nova - Talvez volte pra casa.

- Uma mãe em Kansas City, ao menos era ali onde estava há dezoito meses. Tentei localizá-la.

- Tem estado ocupada.

- Nem todos começamos o dia à - olhou o relógio - … às dez horas.

- Trabalho melhor de noite, tenente – sacou um charuto.

- Aqui não, amigo – moveu a cabeça.

De bom humor, Dimitri o guardou.

- Em quem mais confiava Billings, além de você?

- Desconheço que confiasse em alguém. Tínhamos um acordo. Eu lhe dava dinheiro e ele me dava informação.

- De que tipo?

- Com Wild Bill variava. Tinha os dedos metidos em muitos assuntos. Em sua maioria coisas pequenas – organizou alguns papéis - Mas tinha ouvidos grandes, sabia como se confundir com o meio até fazer que esquecessem que estava por perto. As pessoas falavam em sua presença porque dava a impressão de que seu cérebro cabia numa xícara de chá. Mas era inteligente – sua voz mudou, indicando a Dimitri algo que ainda não queria reconhecer ante si mesma: Doía-lhe sua morte - Era bastante inteligente como para evitar cruzar a linha que o enviaria uma longa temporada à sombra. O bastante para não pisar em pés equivocados. Até ontem à noite.

- Eu não ocultei o fato de que o procurava por uma informação que poderia me dar. Mas sob nenhum conceito o queria morto.

- Não culpo você.

- Não?

- Não – afastou da mesa para girar a cadeira e olhá-lo frente a frente. - Gente como Hill, sem importar o quanto inteligente seja, tem uma expectativa de vida curta. Se ele tivesse se colocado em contato comigo, teria sido possível que eu tivesse me reunido com ele no mesmo lugar que você, com os mesmos resultados – já tinha analisado com frieza a situação - Pode ser que eu não goste de seu estilo, Belikov, mas não lhe culpo por isto.

Notou que ela permanecia sentada muito quieta, sem realizar nenhum gesto. Igual ao quadro que tinha a suas costas, comunicava uma paixão vibrante sem movimento.

- Qual é meu estilo, tenente?

- Você é um renegado. Desses que se negam a jogar de acordo com as regras, gosta de rompê-las – não piscou ao olhá-lo, e seus olhos eram tão frios como água de um lago. Ele se perguntou o que seria necessário para aquecê-los - Inicia coisas, mas nem sempre as termina. Talvez isso indique que se aborrece com facilidade ou que se fique sem energia. Seja como for, mostra que não da para depender de você.

A exposição que ela fez de sua personalidade o irritou, mas quando voltou a falar seu lento acento do sudoeste soou divertido.

- Deduziu tudo isso desde ontem à noite?

- Eu pesquisei. O colégio primário que estudou com Christian me surpreendeu – esboçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos seguiram frios - Não parece o tipo de homem adequado para esse tipo de instituição.

- Meus pais pensaram que me domesticariam – sorriu - Mas não foi assim

- Também não conseguiram em Harvard, onde se graduou em direito… carreira que mal utilizou. Parte de seu histórico militar era classificado, mas em geral conseguiu um bom quadro – tinha um prato com amêndoas açucaradas na escrivaninha; Rose se adiantou e, depois de uma meticulosa deliberação, elegeu a que queria - Não trabalho com alguém a quem não conheço.

- Eu também não. Por que não me põe a par de Rose Hathaway?

- Eu sou a policial – respondeu, sucintamente - E você não. Imagino que terá uma foto recente de Elizabeth Cook não?

- Sim – mas não a mostrou. Não tinha por que suportar essas tolices de uma deslumbrada com um distintivo - Olha, tenente, quem lhe enfiou o cabo de vassoura…?

Mas o telefone o cortou, e tendo em conta o reflexo dos olhos dela, talvez tivesse sido melhor. Pelo menos agora sabia como descongelar aqueles olhos.

- Hathaway – aguardou um segundo, depois anotou algo num bloco - Avise a forense. Vou para lá – levantou-se e guardou o bloco numa bolsa de pele de serpente - Encontramos o carro – franzia o cenho ao passar a bolsa para o ombro - Como Christian quer que participe, pode me acompanhar… só como observador. Entendido?

- Oh, sim. Claro.

Seguiu-a pelo corredor e se pôs a seu lado. A mulher tinha o melhor traseiro daquele lado do Mississipi e Dimitri não queria que o distraísse.

- Ontem à noite não tive muito tempo para me por em dia com Christian – começou - Me perguntava como é que mantém… uma relação tão cordial com seu capitão.

Ela estava decendo as escadas em direção à garagem quando se deteve e o olhou com os olhos afiados como uma navalha

- O que foi? – quis saber Dimitri enquanto era avaliado em silêncio.

- Estava tentando decidir se esta insultando a mim e Christian… pois se for este o caso me veria obrigada a lhe causar certa dor..., ou se simplesmente formulou mal a pergunta.

- Tente o segundo – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Certo. – seguiu descendo-. Fomos parceiros durante mais de sete anos – chegou ao fim dos degraus e girou à direita. Os saltos baixos de suas botas de pele soaram no cimento - Quando você confia a vida a alguém todos os dias, é melhor que se deem bem.

- Depois ele ascendeu a capitão.

- Exato – depois de sacar as chaves, abriu o carro. - Lamento, mas o assento do passageiro está travado para frente. Ainda não tive tempo para mandá-lo arrumar.

Dimitri observou o carro esportivo com certo pesar. Um carro fantástico, sem nenhuma dúvida, mas com o assento nessa posição, ira ter que se dobrar como uma sanfona e se sentar com o queixo nos joelhos.

- E isso não foi nenhum problema? Refiro-me a que Christian ser o capitão

Rose se sentou com elegância e fez uma leve careta quando Dimitri grunhiu e se acomodou a seu lado.

- Não. Sou ambiciosa? Sim. Me aborrece que o melhor policial com que trabalhei seja meu superior? Não. Espero ascender a capitão em cinco anos. Pode apostar seu traseiro – pôs os óculos de sol- Aperte o cinto, Belikov –arrancou e subiu pela rampa em direção a a rua.

O teve que admirar sua perícia ao volante. Não dispunha de outra escolha, já que era ela quem conduzia.

- Então Christian e você são amigos.

- Sim,somos. Por quê?

- Queria estabelecer que não são todos os homens atraentes de determinada idade que a deixam rígida – sorriu quando girou por uma esquina. - Gosto de saber que sou apenas eu. Faz com que eu me sinta especial.

Então ela sorriu e lhe lançou o que poderia ter sido um olhar amigavel. Na verdade não era mais do que amigavel, e não deveria ter acelerado as batidas do seu coração como o fez.

- Eu não diria que me deixa rígida, Belikov. Só que não confio nos autônomos. Mas como nesta situação ambos perseguimos o mesmo objetivo, e como Christian é amigo dos dois, podemos tentar levar isso da melhor maneira possível.

- Soa razoável. Temos o trabalho e Christian em comum. Talvez possamos encontrar algumas coisas a mais – o volume do rádio era baixo. Subiu e mostrou sua aprovação ante o blues lento que saía pelos alto-falantes - Viu? Tem mais uma coisa aqui. Que lhe parece a comida mexicana?

- Eu gosto do chile picante e das margaritas geladas.

- Progredimos – tentou mover-se no assento, seu joelho golpeou o painel, ele amaldiçoou alto - Se vamos sair mais vezes juntos num carro, o faremos no meu.

- Já discutiremos esse caso – voltou a baixar o volume da música ao ouvir que a rádio da polícia ganhava vida.

- Todas as unidades próximas a Sheridan e Jewel, esta acontecendo um...

Rose praguejou enquanto escutava a solicitação de ajuda pelo rádio.

-Estamos só a um quarteirão – girou à esquerda e observou a Dimitri com dúvidas - Tiros – explicou - Assunto da polícia, entendido?

- Claro.

- Aqui é a unidade seis – respondeu no rádio. - Estou no lugar – depois de frear por trás de um carro patrulha, abriu a porta. - Fique no carro - com essa ordem seca, desembainhou a arma e se dirigiu para a entrada de um edifício de quatro andares.

Ao chegar à porta respirou fundo. Quanto a atravessou, ouviu o som de outro disparo.

Um andar acima, pensou. Talvez dois. Com o corpo colado à parede, estudou a entrada reduzida, depois se pôs a subir. Pareceu-lhe ouvir alguns gritos ou prantos. Uma criança. Com a mente fria e as mãos firmes, girou a pistola ao chegar ao primeiro patamar. Uma porta se abria a sua esquerda. Se agachou e apontou para o movimento ainda que só para olhar aos olhos de uma mulher mais velha com olhos aterrorizados.

- Polícia – informou - Não saia.

A porta se fechou e ouviu o ferrolho. Rose se moveu para a segunda escada. Foi então que os viu, o policial abatido e ao policial que o examinava.

- Policial – sua voz irradiou autoridade ao apoiar uma mão sobre o ombro do oficial ileso - O que aconteceu?

- Atirou em Jim. Saiu correndo com a menina e abriu fogo.

O polícia uniformizado estava pálido, igual ao seu colega, que sangrava na escada. Não pôde distinguir quem tremia com mais violência.

- Como você se chama?

- Harrison. Dom Harrison – apertava um lenço empapado contra a ferida do ombro esquerdo de seu colega.

- Agente Harrison, sou a tenente Hathaway. Ponha-me a par da situação, e depressa.

- Senhor – respirou fundo duas vezes - Uma briga doméstica. Teve disparos. Um homem branco atacou à mulher do apartamento 2-D. Disparou contra nós e subiu pelas escadas com uma menina pequena como escudo.

Ao terminar, uma mulher chegou trêmula e arquejante do apartamento de cima. Através dos dedos que segurava as costelas, gotejava sangue.

- Levou a minha pequena. Alec levou a minha pequena. Por favor, Deus… - caiu de joelhos chorando. - Está louco. Por favor, Deus…

- Agente Harrison... – um som na escada fez que Rose se movesse com rapidez, para depois amaldiçoar. Deveria ter imaginado que Dimitri não permaneceria no carro - Solicite ajuda – continuou - Um oficial e uma civil feridos. Situação de refém - E olhou para a arma que ele brandia. Parecia uma 45 - Faça o telefonema, depois venha aqui e me dê apoio – olhou para Dimitri - Seja de utilidade. Faça o que possa por estes dois.

Subiu as escadas correndo. Ouviu o pranto da criança outra vez, gritos aterrorizados que reverberam nos corredores estreitos. Ao chegar ao último andar, ouviu o som de uma porta fechando-se com força. O telhado, decidiu. Com as costas coladas na parede da porta, provou a maçaneta, abriu e atravessou agachada.

O outro disparou sem direção. A bala assobiou a mais de meio metro a sua direita. Rose apareceu diante dele.

- Polícia! – gritou - Solte a arma! - Era um homem grande, junto à beira do telhado. Tinha a pele enrubescida pela ira e os olhos brilhavam devido a algum estimulante químico. Ela podia lidar com aquilo. Também a 45 que ele empunhava. Mas era a pequena de talvez dois anos que ele sustentava pelo pé sobre o vazio o que não podia manejar.

- A soltarei! – gritou como um cântico - Eu farei! Eu farei! Juro por Deus que a farei cair como se fosse uma pedra! –sacudiu à pequena, que não parava de chorar. Uma de suas pequenas sapatilhas se desprendeu e caiu os quatro andares.

- Não vai querer cometer um erro, não é, Alec? – Rose se afastou lentamente da porta, sem deixar de apontar com a nove milímetros ao peito do outro - Tire-a daí.

- Vou soltar à pequena cadela – sorriu ao dizê-lo - É como sua mãe. Não para de gemer e de chorar o tempo inteiro. Pensaram que poderiam afastar-se de mim. Mas as encontrei, não é? Linda agora lamenta, não? Lamenta ter me deixado.

- Sim, ela lamenta – tinha que recuperar a menina. Devia ter um modo de conseguir. Para surpresa, uma recordação antiga e terríveis lhe invadiram a mente. Os gritos, as ameaças, o medo. Rose os esmagou, como se fossem uma barata - Se você machucar a criança, Alec. Tudo estará acabado.

- Não me diga que vai acabar! – furioso, sacudiu à menina como se fosse uma bolsa de feira. O coração de Rose quase parou, e o mesmo sucedeu com os gritos. A pequena nesse momento só soluçava, com os braços pendurando-lhe e os olhos vidrados - Ela tentou me dizer que tinha acabado. "Acabou-se, Charlie" –emitiu com voz aguda - Assim que lhe aticei um pouco. Deus sabe que ela merecia. Não parava de dar-me trabalho, com tudo. E quanto veio a menina, tudo mudou. As cadelas não me servem para nada na vida. Mas sou eu quem diz quando vai acabar.

O barulho das sirenas cresceu. Rose percebeu um movimento a suas costas, mas não se atreveu a voltar-se. Precisava que o homem estivesse concentrado nela, só nela.

- Traga à pequena para cá e talvez se salve. Quer salvar-se, não é verdade, Alec? Vamos. Dê-me ela. Não precisa dela.

- Acha que eu sou estúpido? – rugiu. - Você nada mais é do que outra cadela.

- Não acredito que seja estúpido – captou um movimento pelo canto do olho e teria soltado uma maldição por ele ser atrevido. Não era Harrison, mas sim Dimitri, que avançava como uma sombra para o lado cego do homem - Não creio que seja bastante estúpido para ferir à pequena – já estava mais perto, a menos de dois metros. Mas bem que poderiam ser cinqüenta.

- Vou matá-la! – gritou. - Vou matá-la e a você também, e a qualquer um que se ponha em meu caminho! Ninguém me diz que acabou até que eu digo que acabou!

Aconteceu então, depressa, como uma mancha imprecisa num canto de um sonho. Dimitri se lançou para frente e com um braço enganchou a cintura da menina. Rose vislumbrou um reflexo de metal em sua mão e o reconheceu como uma 32. Poderia tê-la empregado, se não tivesse sido sua prioridade salvar à pequena. Girou, de maneira que seu corpo foi um escudo para ela, e quando conseguiu erguer a arma tudo já tinha acabado.

Vendo que o outro desviava a 45 para Dimitri e a menina. Rose disparou. À bala o jogou para trás. Com os joelhos golpeou a beirada do telhado. Foi ele quem caiu como uma pedra.

Rose nem sequer se permitiu o luxo de suspirar. Embainhou a arma e dirigiu ao lugar onde Dimitri acalentava a menina, que chorava.

- Ela está bem?

- Parece que sim – com um movimento tão natural que ela teria jurado que o fizera durante toda a sua vida , acomodou à pequena contra seu quadril e lhe deu um beijo na têmpora molhada - Já está bem, pequena.

- Mamãe – com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, enterrou-o no ombro de Dimitri - Mamãe.

- Te levaremos para a sua mamãe, querida, não se preocupe – Dimitri ainda sustentava a arma, mas a outra mão se ocupava de acariciar o cabelo encaracolado e loiro - Bom trabalho, tenente.

- Já fiz melhor – olhou acima do ombro. Os policiais já subiam pelas escadas.

- Não deixou de falar para que a menina tivesse uma oportunidade, depois o abateu. É impossível fazê-lo melhor – e durante toda a ação tinha visto nos olhos dela a expressão de um guerreiro.

- Vamos embora daqui - disse passados alguns momentos de um olhar fixo.

- De acordo – dirigiram-se para a porta.

- Uma coisa, Belikov.

- O que? – sorriu um pouco, confiante que seria o instante que ela lhe agradeceria.

- Tem porte de arma?

Deteve-se e fixou os olhos nela. Depois estourou numa gargalhada profunda. Super feliz, a pequena ergueu a vista, franziu o nariz e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso trêmulo.


End file.
